Dark Waltz
by beedle13
Summary: This has evolved beyond my original plan.Harry learns of his secret heritage and is thrust into the dark and twisting world of an ancient war. Will he survive? Read and Find out! Creature!Harry/Hermione;HP/HG LL/NL;Ron and Albus bashing ;AU
1. Chapter 1  Oh Cruel Fate!

Salve Omnes! I have been inspired by a new story muse that is partially based on a song by Hayley Westenra and have created this from it.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Dark Waltz" but I do own Dryadic Angels

Warning: this is going to be for a bit older audiences than my other stories because of some language. You have been warned so no flaming because of it.

Ω

**Dark Waltz**

**Chapter 1: Oh Cruel Fate!**

oΩo

'_Fate is cruel_'.

That was Harry's deepest belief.

All his life he had stood by this single thought. His whole existence was proof of this. And now another event had caused his mood to sink lower. He had fallen in love. Now at first you may wonder how was that bad? But you see he had fallen for his best friend: Hermione Granger.

Everyone in Gryffindor knew how Ron and Hermione felt about each other but none of them saw the pain in Harry's eyes when they had admitted their feelings in third year. What made this worse was how close Harry had come to telling Hermione how he felt.

Just the night before, when they were riding Buckbeak up to the Charms classroom to save Sirius, he had felt the beating of her heart as she clutched herself close to him for fear of flying. He had prepared to declare his deep unrequited love for her but they hadn't been able to because of the haste of the situation. Then when they had returned the Hospital Wing he had tried to speak again but Ron had awoken and stolen Hermione's attention. Not that Harry minded he was worried about Ron too and was almost as distracted as Hermione. The following morning Harry had woken early to go and pick a bouquet to show Hermione his feelings, but when he entered the tower he heard this phrase.

"I love you too Ron and yes I will be your girlfriend." This came from the lips of Harry's beloved. And then his heart shattered. He turned on his heel and bolted from the portrait. As he flew down the halls he dropped the bouquet from which fluttered a single card. A soft padding of bare feet followed and a small figure picked up the note. As her glowingly pure white-blonde hair fell in her wide sapphire eyes Luna Lovegood read the note and sighed.

'_Poor Harry, all he wants is love._'

oΩo

Lilies. Some see them as a symbol of purity, others as a way of honoring the dead. There are a few who think of them as glorified weeds, and those who view them as a physical representation of innocence.

Harry saw them as a connection to his family and a sign of pure love. That was why he had enchanted a special breed just for Hermione. They were inspired by a Muggle story he had read where a boy had created a unique flower just for his cousin1. The petals were a soft velvety black with a glowing stripe of white moving from the base of the petal to the edge fanning outward. He had been tending this patch of blooms for over three months in a caring way that would have made Professor Sprout proud. The morning he had gone to make them into a gift for his love was overshadowed by cool gray clouds that seemed to foretell the events that would soon come to pass.

As he burst from the entrance hall through the oak doors the sky boomed ominously and rained began to fall. The cool droplets mirrored the tears that blinded his eyes as he slowed gradually and turned toward the lake. He made his way to the small copse of trees that created a small, natural umbrella near the edge of the water. He rested upon the bench that he and Hermione had transfigured from a stone one day during their free period and sighed.

He looked over at the lilies he had created and sighed again. Most people would feel jealous if their best friend had taken the one they love from them and maybe angry and destroy the flowers that had been made for the occasion. But Harry had poured his soul into the plants and now felt just emptiness and sorrow. He knew what would happen next, he would die.

Literally, his blood would cause it to happen. For Harry knew of his parents' secrets. They were not fully human and neither was he.

His father, James, was half vampire through his father and this was what caused the pale Potter skin and uncontrollable inky black hair. His mother was descended from the long lost line of Hederas2, an ancient and most noble family that sprang from the blood of dryadic angels. Dryadic angels were in essence nature spirits who had been gifted with divine powers because they had not taken sides in the war between God and Lucifer. For unlike in biblical mythology3 the neutral parties were rewarded as well for upholding the divine belief of peace. Dryadic angels were marked for their soft gray wings and glowing emerald eyes as well as being very loving and good at protecting those they felt strongly towards. However they as magical non-humans had been cursed by a law put into place three centuries ago which caused them to die if they held unrequited love for fully human person.

Harry knew that now he would die for he had heard the truth in Hermione's words, she loved Ron with all of her heart and she was human. He waited in the rain the moon to rise behind the clouds and for him to inherit his creature blood, as he would be forced to by the curse. A twig snapped and he slowly looked up to see an ethereal creature approaching. She glowed a pearly, iridescent sheen and wherever she stepped a beam of light cut through the clouds until the full moon appeared along with all of the stars and the planets.

As the spirit approached drew in his breath for there before him was none other than Luna Lovegood! She smiled at him and spoke softly.

"I can help you Harry. I am one of the Lunae and it is my job help non-human lovers to keep their lives even if their feelings are not reciprocated. I can sacrifice my own life to give you yours," Luna explained to the shocked Harry.

"No!" Harry yelled out, "You won't give up your life for me. I won't let you Luna. If you give up your soul for me to live then you would kill Neville. He loves you more than time itself and if you leave then he will never be able to become the great person I know he can." Harry was standing now and was prepared to tie her up if she so much as moved from that spot. Luna looked stunned and smiled sadly.

"I've never had a friend who cared enough about me to say that before."

"Then you need better friends," Harry replied simply "and you need to talk to Neville and show him your feelings for him." Harry then realized what had just happened and blushed sheepishly. Who was he to give romantic advice seeing as how his love life was what was killing him. He smiled back at her and they both sat down on the cool wet grass.

"Do you know what I am?" Harry asked. "Because I just found out this year from Professor Lupin and I don't know if you knew exactly what I was or if you just knew I was non-human."

"I know it all, because I was told by Lady Artemis herself, our queen. She spoke to me because I knew you personally. I am the guardian of your heart and if you die then I will have failed in my mission. So please allow me to do what I was born to do."

"No, even if I have to tie up you, your queen, and your whole race I will not allow you people to sacrifice yourselves and your happiness for others, that isn't right. I won't stand for it and I will find a way to stop it from happening if I must."

Luna couldn't believe she was hearing this. The greatest and probably only person with enough reason to ask for their services was refusing them not for himself or his pride but for them and their own well-being. She felt even more honored to be his friend and tears welled up in her blue orbs.

Harry was livid. '_Why must people always do this?_' he thought '_Why did they feel they had to protect him with their lives? He was tired of people following him to their deaths and was going to put a stop to it now.'_

Suddenly a beam of moonlight fell on Harry's face and he felt something waken inside him. Rising from his position on the ground he turned his head upward and shivered. With each tremor two small bunches underneath his shirt grew larger, until finally two holes formed in his shirt and a pair of glorious grey wings burst forth. He felt two sharp pokes on his bottom lip and, using his tongue, felt his canines had grown longer into fangs.

"It finally happened," Harry sighed with relief now he could finally die and then never have to cause anyone pain ever again. He waited…and waited… and waited, but death still didn't come. "What's wrong why am I still here? I mean I guess I can't complain but shouldn't I be dead?"

Luna looked puzzled as well until her eyes widened even more and she nodded. "That could be it," she said to herself. She turned to Harry, an unusually serious expression upon her face. "There are only three possible reasons that you have not died. Are you sure you want to hear them?"

"Yes, I want to know why."

"Very well, the first reason could be that you don't actually love her that deeply. This isn't the cause because I can feel the truth behind your emotions. Two would be that she doesn't love Ron as much as she says, but you can tell if she was lying and you know that she wasn't. So the only possible reason is that…"

"Well com on Luna spit it out! Why didn't I die?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Umm… Well because it means that Hermione isn't human."

Ω


	2. Chapter 2  Hear Ye! Hear Ye!

Ω

**Dark Waltz**

**Chapter 2: Hear Ye! Hear Ye!**

oΩo

'_Why me?_'

That was Harry's first thought.

Isn't it funny how life can suddenly pull a 180 and you find yourself heading in the opposite direction you were before. In Harry's case this was quite literal. A mere moment ago he found out that the love of his life might be hiding as big a secret from him as he was from her. Yet somehow this relieved him and he felt much better about this.

"So what you're saying is that Hermione is either secretly a non-human or she doesn't know it herself? Wow and I thought that I was the only one."

"Why would you think that Harry? In fact most students with blood from a 'pureblood' line have creature blood in them. It just takes special circumstances and spells and potions to make it manifest. You are just an interesting mix of two very powerful creatures that is what made you manifest on your own."

"I thought it was tied in to the emotional release and the depth of my love for Hermione?"

"Exactly, emotions are all it takes for vampires to manifest if they are born naturally. And love is a pure emotion which is a catalyst for any divine creature, Dryadic angels or otherwise. The fact that you manifested at a young age is also astonishing as most do not until they are at least 25."

"So how do we make Hermione manifest or do we just leave this alone and forget about it? I mean I don't want to put her in danger but I don't want to be alone in this kind of thing either." Harry sighed in confusion and looked at Luna with anxiety in his eyes.

"Well first I think you should learn all about your powers and abilities then we can devise a way for you to express your feelings for Hermione without breaking her heart and your friendship with Ron. To the library we go." Luna's expression returned to the one that she normally wore but hiding behind those vapid eyes was a spark of interest that hadn't been there before. She now had helped Harry to heal his heart and set him on the path to save his secret betrothed as well as learned that she had her own secret admirer, one who she herself watched from afar.

oΩo

Sneaking into the library somehow seemed easier now that he moved quieter than a feather on the floor. Even without his invisibility cloak he seemed to never be seen. Upon entering Hermione's favorite room in the castle he smiled at the memories of the first time he had realized his feelings for her.

Ω - _It was a cloudy and cool in late September in their second year. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat around a table by one of the windows overlooking the lake and forest. Harry glanced up and his breath caught in his chest. _

_Hermione had gotten caught in an escaping shaft of sunlight that struck through the clouds. It seemed to dance around her. It rested on the soft curls of her hair and lightened her hair to a honey streaked chocolate, like someone had added streaks of rich caramel to her twisting locks. Her skin gained a healthy glow and her eyes seemed to absorb the sunlight making them glow with a near golden light. All around her the flying dust motes sparkled like glittering insects dancing around her head. Harry blinked because he could have sworn he saw a small bronze circlet fastened in her hair but when he looked again nothing was there._

_ He gasped and she looked up. Averting his eyes quickly he made it seem that he had read something amazing in the book before him. When he raised his eyes again the sun had gone back behind the cloud cover but to Harry she stilled glowed. That was the moment he realized that the feelings he felt for her were more than that of a friends or even siblings, he loved her. - Ω_

Moving silently Harry approached the area of the library that held all books about sentient and near-human magical creatures. Pulling a number of titles from the shelf he flipped through them until he found one that would suit his needs.

It was titled _Magical Inheritance: A Guide to the Manifestation and Classification of Your New Non-Human Powers _by D.N. Acid & R.N. Acid4. He looked through it until he reached the Dual Inheritance chapter. Looking through a list of creatures he found a matchup of both his species. At first surprised that the book would have a paring as rare as this written in it he then realized that a magic book means that every time a new combination appears the book re-writes itself.

The book stated this information: '**A very rare combination of two of the most powerful sentient creatures a Vampire/Dryadic Angel paring is called a Demi. Known for having an extreme sense of right and wrong, along with being utterly devoted to their families, Demis were once the most respected of Non-humans. Coming from a society that had a stiff social hierarchy and one that always deferred to those of higher power Demis have an inbred idea of respect and responsibility and will never willingly allow people to sacrifice themselves for the Demi's sake. While a full list of their powers has never been transcribed some of their most recurring traits include but are not limited to: **_**Hypnosis, Flight, Healing, Heightened single sense, Plant growth, and Empathic Numbing. **_**A basic physical make-up is the basis of most Demis but after centuries of breeding with humans they can be very varied and may not carry any of these traits. Such traits are pale skin, dark unruly hair, green eyes and fangs. **_**For more information on Demis read the Field Journal of Semi-Divine and Divine Beings by Angel Watcher.**_'

After reading the book the chapter he flipped to the index and copied out the quick guide to classification which stated this information:

_Species – _Demi

_Family – _Fae (Wood class)

_Power Level – _Class 95

_Population – _1 surviving member

_Famous Figures _- Merlin, Nicholas Flamel, Harry Potter

_Personality Traits – _Kind, Honest, Loyal, Brave, Intelligent, Devoted, puts others first sometimes at loss of life.

_Weaknesses – _Fire, Soul Death, Betrayal, Highly Susceptible to Poisons

_*Note_ – All but one members of this race have died out because of selfless acts that led to the death of the Demi but saved countless other lives.

After finding all the information he needed Harry decided to try out his new powers by planting a suggestion to the Headmaster using Hypnosis. If this actually worked Harry had a way to complete the other half of his mission and then he could save Hermione, though he didn't know that he had to yet.

oΩo

The next morning Dumbledore addressed all of the students in the Great Hall saying that during the summer the school was going to host a masquerade ball in an effort to increase inter-school relationships with some of the other magical schools in Europe.

"I do so hope that you can all make it as we don't want to misrepresent our glorious school now would we?" Dumbledore asked smiling, his eyes twinkling in their classic way.

"Ohh, a masquerade! Isn't that exciting I hope that I can find a date." Lavender Brown squealed to her friend Parvati Patil.

Parvati answered in kind, "Same here. Do you think your mum can take us dress shopping, I don't have any ball gowns that would work for summer weather."

As those two droned on Harry stole a glance at Hermione. She sat uncomfortably next to Ron who was so busy wolfing down food that he had failed to really hear the entire announcement, not that he cared much. Dancing wasn't Ron's thing. Harry smiled sadly at Hermione's discomfort; he knew exactly what she was thinking. He stood and approached her.

"Hey Hermione I need your help with something in the library, could you come there with me?" he politely asked "I don't want to interrupt anything though so if you can't then we could do it later."

"Oh, sure Harry I can come now if you want." Hermione stood and said farewell to Ron, and the girls then followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

Walking through the corridors silently, Hermione could almost feel the emotion rolling off of Harry. She didn't understand what was wrong because he had seemed distant all night and most of the morning. "Harry? Umm… Is everything okay? I mean you seem to be avoiding me and Ron and well… everyone."

"I've been going through some stuff and didn't want anyone to know. That's all." He answered vaguely. "If you and I hadn't of rescued Sirius together it might not have happened but that's okay I don't blame you."

Surprised Hermione looked at him stunned "What, you mean that something I did is what caused this? Well what was it I want to know."

"I can't tell you it would be too…painful." He finished quietly, "and I don't want to cause pain."

Hermione was even more shocked. '_What could he mean by that? Did I cause something?_'

"You look scared Hermione do you not want to work with me on this?" Harry asked softly "I completely understand." He smiled a sad, empty smile as he knew she would accept eventually.

"No Harry I'm going to do this. You said that you needed help and I'm here to give it. I'm not going to leave even if something bad happens to us." She smiled reassuringly but at the same time fidgeted anxiously, as the awkward mood that permeated the air made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Very well, but don't say I didn't give you the chance earlier." Harry joked but the humor didn't reach his eyes and Hermione could've sworn she saw tears threatening to escape. HE turned away quickly a gazed out the window.

"No, I can't do this it's too much!" With that Harry bolted and was soon lost from a stunned Hermione's sight.

"Harry! Harry! Wait, why are you running away?" she called pleadingly as she chased after him. "Please Harry I didn't mean it! Whatever I did I didn't mean it. Please don't run away from me. Please you're my only true…" She stopped '_My only true what?_'

Slowly it dawned on the brightest witch of her age; Harry was her only true…

"Friend."

Ω


	3. Chapter 3  Long Live the King!

Ω

**Dark Waltz**

**Chapter 3: Long Live the King!**

oΩo

Three weeks had passed since the end of the term and Harry felt restless. He hated that he was stuck at the Dursley's again, especially since Sirius had contacted him to say that he was living in hiding in England and that Harry could come and stay with him whenever he wanted. However, Professor Dumbledore had forbidden it, on the grounds that Harry would be much safer at the Dursley's.

Thankfully, the Dursleys were away in Majorca for the next four weeks and Harry was free from them, for a short period at least. He was laying in the shade of the bushes in the back garden and listening to the soft sounds of birdsong, and children laughing. The calm golden days and the cool, starry nights helped to distract Harry from the pain in his heart, but the day of the Midsummer Masquerade was approaching fast.

Lying there in the shadows he thought back to the last day he had spoken to Hermione and Ron. It was too painful to be around them and his powers caused everyone else to feel this pain though they didn't realize it. He kept to himself so as to spare the innocent of his anguish. Thinking of this brought a fresh wave of emotion. What was the worst part was that Harry couldn't be angry about it. He could only feel a bitter mixture of sorrow, emptiness, and longing.

The only time he had felt this before was when his uncle had hit him every day. It had been cruel and thoughtless and Harry had broken at least two ribs and an arm and leg each time he had been 'disciplined'.

oΩo

Dumbledore was thinking of all of this in his study at that moment and wasn't very happy. Eventually Dumbledore had found out and had taken as long as possible to not do anything, but when it came to the attention of Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and Molly Weasley he was forced to put on an astonished face and act angry at their actions. Sadly, it had been Dumbledore who had used magic to 'suggest' to Vernon that all that went wrong in his life was Harry's fault. He had seen it as the perfect plan to drive Harry into his arms when he came to Hogwarts. It had mostly worked too, until that insufferable (in Dumbledore's eyes) Muggle-born, Hermione Granger, had noticed the bruises, scratches and cuts on Harry and had taken him to the Hospital Wing. From there the Headmaster's plans had fallen into pieces and he had tried to frantically to repair them.

He was planning a way to make the Dursleys threaten Harry again while preventing Harry from showing signs of it. Many of the people who knew him would wonder how it was that Dumbledore could have such dark and malicious thoughts, but he had been hiding his true personality for decades. For you see Dumbledore had lost some grasp on reality in the past few decades and now didn't think clearly, seeing everything he did as an action for the "greater good". He had tried to convince members of the order to join him willingly, but they had refused and so now he had erased their memories and used certain potions and spells to make them do what he wanted while they thought they did it of free will.

He had managed to pay off a few people to work for him not the least of which was Ronald Weasley.

Ω - _Five years ago_6_ Dumbledore had appeared outside the Burrow and convinced Molly and Arthur to let him interview each of their children separately. They had consented because they trusted him not to do anything dangerous. How wrong they were. He had called each of the Weasley children in one by one asking them the same question, "Will you be willing to spy on Harry Potter for me if I pay you 300 galleons ($3021/£1500)__7__ every two months?" Bill and Charlie were shocked, they had not known their headmaster to be so conniving, and they refused and were __Obliviated__. Percy primly declined stating that that would be a violation of his job as a prefect and would be seen as corrupt and wrong. He was __Obliviated__. The twins were outraged, they may have liked to prank people but they were still kind at heart and good natured. They attacked Albus and were __Obliviated__. Ron however had accepted gladly, he was a selfish and cruel child at that age, and saw this as a chance to impress those who looked down on the Weasleys. He was rewarded with a down payment of 150 galleons ($1510.50/£750) for his "loyalty" and the situation with his brothers was explained to him. _

_Little did they know that another person had viewed all of the happenings and was horrified. Poor little Ginny had watched the darkest of her nightmares, her favorite brothers, Bill, Charlie, and the twins, being hurt and then not remembering it at all. She had tried as hard as she could not to cry out when Ron had said yes. How could one of her brothers sell out someone they didn't even know? It was then that she decided that when she met Harry Potter she would warn him to stay away from Ron. That was why, when the twins had revealed who the black haired boy getting on the train in Ron's first year was Harry, she had begged her mother to let her see him. She wanted to warn him of the danger of being with Ron. However her mother took it for a case of fanaticism and brushed it off. Ron had noticed his sister's actions and wrote Professor Dumbledore who came and 'corrected the problem' by enchanting her to develop a deep-seated crush and romantic draw to Harry. Now Harry's only guardian had fallen and those who would love him as one of their own were being forced to do things that would end up hurting him. - _Ω

As Dumbledore analyzed the situation he realized what he had to do, he smiled as the new plan hatched inside of his twisted mind. On the perch next to the desk Fawkes strained to leave but the enchantments that Dumbledore had used to force the firebird to stay with him against its will. Yes, if he could use a strong enough enchantment then Molly would use that Potions mistress8 degree she had to brew the exact potion he needed.

oΩo

Harry woke from his dozing, night had fallen and the stars were beginning to sparkle in the sky. He sighed, the time was upon him. "Dobby," he called out "could you please come here I need your help."

_Pop._ "How cans Dobby help Master Harry Potter sir?" the small bat-like elf asked in awe.

"Aww… Dobby I told you only need to call me Harry. I'm not your master and you are a free elf, no one is your master except for you. I so swear that if any harm shall come to you from those who claim to be your betters that I shall punish them in accordance with the laws of the royal Fae house of Tuatha de Danaan9." Harry said very seriously, passion lighting a flame behind his eyes.

Dobby was stunned, tears falling from his eyes in great silent rivers. Did what he think just happened actually happen? "Did Harry Potter sir just swear a royal oath? Did Harry Potter sir just say what Dobby thinks he did?"

"I did Dobby and now I'm going to unlock your true abilities. You will be the first of the elves, their lord and leader. You must be the one who guides them toward the future and helps them if the need should arise. I swore to you that I would protect you and your honor. So mote it be." He smiled reassuringly at the quivering, lovable creature in front of him.

Harry released his wings and fangs and then using his wand carved ancient phrases in the "lost" language of the Faerie around the elf. As he chanted a phrase in a musical, inhuman language that seemed to be a lyrical version of phoenix song, the runes glowed in seven different colors.

"Dobby, former servile elf, do you take up the crown of the elf throne?"

"I does…I mean I do."

"Then let the runes of lineage bless you with the secrets of the courts.

Red is courage, let it lead you forth.

Blue is loyalty, may it guide you back.

Yellow is honesty, give it freely.

Purple is compassion, hold it in your heart.

Orange is intelligence, spread it far and wide.

Green is wisdom, keep it close.

Gray is balance, uphold it."

The runes began to spin in a circle around Dobby and then rose off of the ground. As they blurred from sight they blended together and formed a prismatic cyclone. Soon light began to glow from inside of the swirling mass. Ina n instant all of it stopped.

There standing in a halo of misty light was a tall fair-haired figure, with sharply pointed ears and a slim build. The only thing about this glorious creature that resembled the house-elf who had previously occupied that space was the large green and gold eyes. Though from the orbs now shown a sense of memories and history, they still retained the innocent curiosity that had previously lit them. The figure was dressed in a set of faded silver robes with gold trim and fastenings. Upon his brow lay a single band of bronze inset with a diamond that was the size of a small egg.

Harry bowed to the king in front of him until the man, or elf as he was, pulled him up and said, "No you do not bow to me. You are my savior and my friend. You will never bow to anyone in my court no matter their rank or power. Without you I would not have gained the knowledge to preserve my people and save them from the curse of slavery. You do not bow, Harry Potter, Lord of Forests."

"If that is your command then I shall follow it. Though before we begin the resurrection of your kingdom, might I inquire as to your name?" Harry asked formally.

"I am Dyfan10 I, ruler of Elves and Elfs, guardian of the Fae Realm of Plain and Grassland11, and ally of Lord Harry Ivymist, guardian of the Fae Realm of Forest and Woodland." Dyfan bowed slightly while smiling at his friend. "I hope that I can live up to your expectations Harry."

Harry smiled back, "Don't worry Dyfan you will and I know it. Now let's get down to business. The first thing you need is a consort to lead the females of your people and provide you with support and advice. She might also provide you with heirs when the time comes but let's not stray into those dark times." Harry joked light-heartedly. '_Maybe if this plan works out I can finalize the rest of it and prove myself to Hermione before the start of the school term._' For the first time since that fateful night Harry's mood lifted and he actually felt a small tickle of something.

Hope.


	4. Chapter 4  Deception and Disgrace!

Ω

**Dark Waltz**

**Chapter 4: Deception and Disgrace!**

oΩo

'_Wow_'

That was the first thought of most of the members of wizarding society when they saw the two regal figures walking the length of Diagon Alley. All of the single women, and a few of the married ones, were formulating plans to gain a footing with these two rich and powerful looking bachelors.

One was tall and had angelic features crowned with cascading flaxen locks. He wore an old-fashioned tunic with leggings, a leather vest, and knee high riding boots. The tunic and leggings were a sandy brown material that moved in front of their eyes like wheat waving in a field. The vest was left a natural brown but was polished and gleaming. The boots had silver scrolling12 that was shaped in the fashion of a long stalk of some unknown grain.

Upon further inspection the other figure surprised many of them. It was Harry Potter! What could the Gryffindor Golden Boy be doing here at this time of year, especially with an unknown wizard? Now, the older women were feeling ashamed for their machinations toward the boy and only those who were remotely close to his age didn't bow their heads to hide their blushing faces.

Harry was wearing a tunic and leggings similar to Dyfan's except it held more colors. His were a deep emerald with details of leaves and vines in moss and forest green. His boots had a golden scrolling shaped like vines and leaves as well. He wore upon his head a bronze circlet with carvings of runic Faerie13 swirling around it. He was smiling at something that Dyfan was saying, while ignoring all of the looks of awe and wonder from the citizens around them.

The first place they stopped was Flourish and Blotts in order to pick up some books for a special person, who had contacted them shortly after Dyfan's manifestation. Thinking back on that moment he fondly remembered his surprise at seeing the Queen of all of Fae approaching them while smiling amiably.

Ω - _Harry and Dyfan smiled at each other as they walked away from 4 Private Drive, in the cool summer night. Suddenly, they heard soft whispers in the language of Faerie and saw a flash of prismatic light. In front of them stood a shining silhouette. It was Titania, Queen of all Fae, Lady of the Lake, and Mistress of Avalon__14__. _

_The monarch before them wore a shimmering gown that seemed to be made of gigantic petals sown together in a medieval-reminiscent fashion. The skirt was multilayered with pleats at the seams to give it a rippling effect. The bodice was low-cut and held a corset style lace up at the front. The sleeves came to the elbow where they dramatically dropped to brush the floor while flaring out at the forearm. Her hair was piled atop her head in a twisting mass of intricate braids and buns. She wore upon it a shining silver crown which sparkled with hundreds of tiny opals that gave off rainbow sheen in the pale moonlight._

_ "Greetings Lord of Forest and Lord of Plain; I am your Queen, Titania. I have come to introduce you to the Fae Court so that you will have some help when adjusting to your new lives and stations. But first Harry please come here."_

_ Harry stepped forward obediently, you never mess with the Fae Royals. When he came within arms reach of the Queen, Titania reached forward and grasped his shoulders. Then surprisingly she hugged him to her._

_ "Oh my dear Harry, I've haven't seen you since that horrible day. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to leave you and Lily and James. I'm so sorry." she whispered too quietly for Harry to hear. Harry looked up into the monarch's face to see tears streaming from her glowing emerald eyes and to hear soft sobs racking her throat. She clutched him like a small child, which he wasn't much older than. He may have been new to court functions but somehow he figured this wasn't part of a normal routine._

_ "Umm…your Majesty, may I ask why exactly you are doing this. I mean no disrespect but I am kind of uncomfortable. I didn't know that I had done something wrong. If you tell me what it was I promise to try and fix it." Harry looked up earnestly at the sobbing woman feeling guilt, thinking that it had been his own actions that had caused this distress._

_ Titania pulled back sharply. She looked at Harry with confusion in her appraising glance. Finally it dawned on her. "Harry? Were you raised by the Dursleys?"_

_ "Yes, I've lived there for thirteen and a half years now. Why do you ask?"_

_ "I can't believe it how could Sirius give you up to my idiot sister and her whale of a husband? I am going to give him a piece of my royal immortal mind."_

_ "No! I mean no, Sirius didn't leave me there, Dumbledore did. Sirius was in Azkaban because he was framed for betraying my parents and killing Pettigrew." Harry's eyes illustrated his puzzlement._

_ "Dumbledore? How did he get control over your fate? I was at the will writing and there was never any mention of him. In fact I believe that the will stated to keep you away from him. Sirius…wait Azkaban?"_

_ This all came out in a very un-royal rush and Harry was trying to hold in his mirth at the expression of outrage on the lady's face. "Here let me explain. Sirius was framed for betraying my parents and for killing Pettigrew, the one who really betrayed them. He went to Azkaban without a trial and was sentenced to life. He escaped last year and came to Hogwarts to find me and destroy Pettigrew, sadly that rat escaped when Moony transformed and lost control. I've always lived at the Dursleys because Dumbledore said that I would be safe there because of the blood wards that were created when my mother sacrificed herself for me. I don't have any other living relatives. By the way how do you know my parents?"_

_ "Only living relatives? That's far from the truth. I am just as closely related to you as Petunia if not more! Harry I'm your mom's twin sister! Didn't Dumbledore tell you that I existed?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "I'll take that as a no. Augh… I can't believe that lying old codger did this to you. He is going to pay this time. I am going to make him rue the day he ever got himself involved in Fae business again."_

_ "I'm still confused can you explain it in more detail?"_

_ "Oh, yes Harry I'm so sorry. You deserve all the answers even those to the questions you don't ask. Well, let's see I guess it all started when Lily and I turned fifteen, because that is when we manifested, though at the time we didn't know what that meant." _

Ω_~Anyway, it was a normal day at Hogwarts and your mother and I were sitting around in the library during our free period. We heard a sound behind us and we turned to see the Marauders laughing at some joke or another. _

_I looked over at Lily to see a longing expression on her face as she looked at James. Even then she loved him and I think he loved her too but neither one would admit it to each other because they were so different. So I asked her if she was going to admit her feelings for him, at least to me, but she just looked sad. Suddenly, she started glowing. At first I thought that maybe she was being cursed but then James ran forward and grabbed the two of us. He pulled us out of the library faster than any human eye could see and rushed us down the corridor. James led us to an empty room and pushed us inside locking the door behind him._

_ "What the hell Potter? Why have you kidnapped us? Is this another stupid prank?" I asked angrily, worried that it had been the Marauders who had done this to Lily. _

_ He looked at us sadly and proceeded, over the next hour, to explain his own heritage and how creature inheritance works, he had manifested at the age of thirteen because he had nearly died from falling from a tower. "I am sorry Violet; I didn't want you and Lily to have to go through that too. I only did this to protect you from the pain. I hope that you can forgive me." James said this with a sad expression that would ironically appear on his own son's face quite often._

_ "Oh, well I guess I can forgive you but why won't Lily wake up, you said that you only slept for a half hour, so why isn't she awake yet? And why haven't I changed yet either?"I was extremely worried._

_ "It's different for each person; she may only sleep for another hour or for the next week. It all depends on the person. As to why you haven't changed, that all depends on why Lily changed early, most don't until they turn 25. Do you know if she has been under a lot of stress or has fallen in love lately?"I stiffened at his words then looked between the two of them. He didn't seem to notice. James was gazing at Lily worriedly._

_ Eventually she woke up and we explained it to her. She admitted her feeling to him and him to her and they fell in love. They did keep it a secret until seventh year because otherwise their secrets would have gotten out. I remember being jealous for a little while until I realized that eventual I would find a person who I could love just as much._

_ It wasn't until about a month before graduation that it happened. I found him, the love of my life. At the time I didn't know who he was or what he was but I loved him all the same. He introduced himself to me as Puck and we went on a date to a dance hall in Hogsmeade. I fell deeper and deeper in love until he told me his secret. That he was crown prince Tristan of the Fae and was trying to escape his forced marriage with some girl he had never met. I asked her name and he said, "She's supposedly a half-human named Violetta Morgaine Evans." I gasped and then started laughing._

_ He blushed and asked why it was so funny and I explained, "That's my name. Oh isn't this ironic." He blinked a few times then joined in the laughter. We were happy and then a few years later you were born. I was ecstatic for Lily and James, however when they had to go into hiding I offered to be the secret keeper. Lily wouldn't let me though, because she thought it would put me in too much danger and Dumbledore had apparently forbidden it. I still stayed with them though until that Halloween night. Halloween is a very special night to the Fae. It was a carryover from the pagan festival of Samhain__15__. It is the ancient Celtic New Year festival and all royalty must be present though the nobles do not have to be, so Lily stayed at home and I left with Tristan._

_ Not long before midnight I felt a sharp pain in my heart and knew that something had happened to Lily. I called to Tristan and we rushed to Godric's Hollow. When we arrived we saw Sirius crying and handing you to Hagrid, then telling him to take the motorcycle. After Hagrid left we tried to convince to come with us to Tir ná nOg__16__. But he refused and vowed revenge on Peter._

_ That was the last time I had any contact with the mortal realm, because my husband's parents, their majesties, abdicated about three months later and Tristan and I were crowned. I tried to ask for the ability to adopt you and care for you but Dumbledore rebuffed me saying that Sirius was taking good care of you. I didn't think that there was anything to worry about so I left it alone, now I'm regretting that decision. ~Ω_

"_I am going to head back to Tir ná nOg and go over the laws that are in place for punishing mortals for actions against the Fae. Now if you could pick up some books about laws in the wizarding world then we could compare and see if we should punish him in both worlds and just one. Then we can finally introduce you to immortal society."_

_She hugged Harry again and this time he hugged back just as tight. They parted and Harry and the still silent Dyfan left for Diagon Alley - Ω_

Looking around the bookshop Harry blanched when he saw a very familiar set of heads. To be precise nine red ones and a brown curly one. He hurriedly jumped behind a tall shelf that held hundreds of leather bound treasures. He also saw how the very group he was hiding from was looking through the very section he needed, the "law of wizarding society and relevant policies of other species" section17. Quickly looking around for Dyfan he saw his friend and ally approaching the crowd of Weasleys and Hermione.

At first Harry thought he was going to try and talk to them but he saw the Dyfan was only reaching for certain books ignoring the people around him quite easily. Harry theorized this was a carryover of house-elf behavior, where house-elves were ignored unless being punished or commanded directly.

Dyfan returned with a pile of books all the while not noticing the odd looks he was getting form Molly and Arthur. He approached Harry and they started to examine the books for anything helpful. Sadly, these tomes only proved the worst: wizarding society would not punish Dumbledore for anything he did to a non- or part-human. Harry sighed and shook his head sadly. '_I should have seen this coming_'

"Um… excuse me, but you look familiar." Harry looked up in shock at the sudden voice then regretted it as he saw Arthur Weasley smiling down at him. Mr. Weasley's eyes widened in shock at seeing the familiar face of the boy who had spent countless hours with his son at school. "Harry? What are you doing here and dressed like that and with this person?"

"H-Hi Mr. Weasley. Long time no see." Harry smiled weakly then disappeared.

Ω


	5. Chapter 5 Appendix I

This is a special update chapter to help explain the random numbers and vague references in the story.

*note in chapter 2 the power level is just a 9 I originally typed all of these numbers in superscript(that means the tiny numbers above the letter or word) but fanfiction didn't seem to translate that.

**Dark Waltz**

**Appendix I**

oΩo

1 – This is a reference to the _Belgariad_ by David Eddings, in which Garion creates 'Adara's Rose' for his cousin Adara after realizing that he didn't love her the way he had originally thought.

2 – This word translates to ivy in Latin.

3 – This references the medieval belief that the Faeries were soulless and had been cast out of heaven because of their neutrality.

4 – This is a joke about DNA and RNA the two chemicals that make up every living thing.

5 - This is a system of classification that I designed based on the magical numbers: 1 ~ lowest,

3 ~ medium, 7 ~ strong, 9 ~ demigod, and 13 ~ godlike (only Phoenixes).

6 – This would place them at age 8/9 (Ginny at 6) which would give you an idea of how messed up Ron was.

7 – These monetary conversions are all sourced from the "Wizarding World Currency Converter" at the hp-lexicon website.

8 – The equivalent of a College Doctorate in Potions, notice that Molly doesn't have to be a low class stay at home mom, she chooses that willingly.

9 – This is a reference to the ancient Celtic royal family of the Faerie, pronounced Too-ah-deh-day-nan. They were also considered the original settlers of Ireland, before the Gaels.

10 – This translates to "tribe ruler" on the site .com/names/celtic.

11 – This means that the elf tribe comes from the Plains and Grasslands, where as the dryads (Harry) come from the Forest and Woodlands.

12 – This is a method of decorating leather that involves carving out a shape then filling in the grooves with precious metal, dye, or thread.

13 – This term is used interchangeably to refer to the race, realm of inhabitance, and alphabet of the Faeries. Here I have referenced that it is a runic script but this is merely poetic license as the true Faerie script is unknown.

14 – Okay lots of references:

Titania – Queen of the Faeries in Shakespeare's "A Midsummer's Night Dream.

Lady of the Lake – poetic license as inherited position of Fae royalty as prophetess

Mistress of Avalon – poetic license as guardian of all British Magic and Magical Creatures

15 – This is true actually, the Catholics in Rome wanted to erase all pagan holidays while incorporating Christian ones into the busy calendars of the new converts so they changed most holidays including Samhain (Halloween), Midsummer's Eve (St. John's Feast Day), Hogmanay (New Year's Eve and Day), and Saturnalia/Yule (Christmas).

16 – This is the Celtic name for the home of the Tuatha de Daanan; it is the land of eternal youth.

17 – This is stated like this because the bookshop gets customers of many races and it is known that many of them take offense at being called "creatures".

I hope this clarifies anything you were wondering about.


	6. Chapter 6 Laudant Angeli!

Ω

**Dark Waltz**

**Ch. 6: Laudant Angeli! **

oΩo

'_Oh gods no! He saw my face!'_

Harry was frantic; he was pacing around the backyard of 4 Privet Drive nervously. What could he do? Arthur had seen his face and now probably had figured out his secret. It wasn't that he didn't trust Mr. Weasley to keep it but he knew Ron had issues with Harry being well-off and he knew his best mate would make a public scandal about his jealousy, which would lead people to investigate Harry's new wardrobe and abilities, and that meant he couldn't hide his less than human status from the world now.

Dyfan appeared and put his hand consolingly on Harry's shoulder, "Hey come on Lord Harry, they didn't look angry at you did they? So that must mean that they don't hate you or your blood." Harry smiled sadly at his friend's optimism but he knew that no matter what he did his whole plan was probably ruined.

"Oh Dyfan you don't understand. I don't think they'll hate me, it's just… I had a plan to win Hermione's hand and it involved me revealing myself to her first to prove my trust and faith in her, but now she'll think I don't trust her at all. I mean maybe this is Fate's way of telling me that Hermione and Ron are meant to be. Actually… now that I think about do I really deserve to rip those two apart. They are happy together _sigh_." Harry looked up at the moon overhead, shining in the clear night sky.

"You know what Dyfan; I realize that my job in life isn't to find eternal happiness with Hermione. It is to protect her with all of my might. So to move on why don't I help you woo your dear lady?" He winked suggestively at his Elvin friend, who blushed. They had a laugh at that and settled down to discuss their plans.

oΩo

Winky the House-Elf was working diligently in the Hogwarts kitchens when suddenly the doorway flew open. All of the elfs looked up to see a person that had only existed in their dreams: a High Elf18. There he stood with shining gold hair and graceful features, but what really drew their attention were his familiar eyes.

"Dobby?" Winky asked shrilly, "What has happened to yous? Hows did Dobby become Highty Elf?" She couldn't believe it, the very male elf who had been her protector and suitor was now beyond her reaches. Tears welled up in her large, chocolate brown eyes.

Dyfan bent down to his beloved and gripped her shoulders, "Winky why do you cry? I am here to ask you to join me as my lady and the first female High Elf in millennia. I wish to ask your hand in betrothal. Will you accept me?"

Winky was stunned how a beautiful creature like him could want a drab, wrinkled thing like him for his wife. She gulped on air and her sobs caught in her throat. However she had enough strength to nod her head and smile slightly. Harry watched in interest as he saw the other feminine elfs squeal in delight and rush forward to congratulate Winky, this just proved that no matter what race, women were women.

Dyfan grinned widely, dazzling even more elfs, and stood. He nodded at Harry to start the ritual. Harry smiled back and pulled his wand out to start drawing the symbols of the spell. Dyfan then turned to the elfs surrounding his bride and spoke to them all, "I now proffer to you the chance to become High Elves. I will make it your choice to join myself and my dear beloved as our original forms, those that were locked away for millennia after the War of the Wilds19. Do you choose to begin life anew without slavery or do you wish to continue your safe existences? I will warn you that if you follow me that the path will be dangerous as we will have to defy the wizards openly and with only the assistance of the great Lord Harry James Potter of Ivymist and his friends."

All of the gathered servants gasped and many came close to swooning I excitement. After they had calmed down all of them volunteered willingly to become High Elves. Dyfan smiled even wider, if possible, and directed them to stand in a ring around himself and Winky. They followed his orders and circled the couple. Harry began the ritual and the prismatic lights of Fae magic began to swirl around the elfs.

Soon the light condensed into individual vortexes of pure energy, each whorling around the bodies of the elfs. The cyclones gradually spun faster and faster becoming more condensed as time went by. The first one to complete the ritual was Winky herself. As she neared the end the light blended together into one beam of pure white and then instantaneously it blinked out, leaving behind a regal lady. Her hair was pure white, clean as new fallen snow, and parts of it were bound into intricate braids around a sparkling copper circlet, glinting blood red against her hair, upon which was set a ruby in the shape of an 8 pointed star.

She opened her eyes and they shone the same pure brown, with tears glistening wetly in the corners. She looked down at her simple rose colored dress and gasped at her new slender and smooth image. She spun in a circle, the skirt flaring around her like a blooming flower.

By this time all of the elves had metamorphosed and were admiring themselves in the same manner. Dyfan stood smiling among his reborn people and looked back at Harry tears threatening to fall, and Harry felt warmth grow in his heart as he took in the sight of a people being free of generations of oppression.

oΩo

Suddenly his vision whitened out and he found himself looking at a tall, winged figure dressed in shining armor and carrying a gleaming broadsword. Upon his head rested a helm, beneath which Harry could see a peaceful face smiling at him proudly, with long reddish blonde hair spilling out. Harry thought that the facial features looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place them.

"Harry James Potter, Heir of Ivymist, Fae Lord of Forest and Woodland, Saviour, and Hero, you have completed a great deed this day." The man before him spoke.

"Thank You Sir, but if you don't mind my asking, who are you?" Harry questioned.

"Hahahaha I am Michael the Archangel20, as well as your uncle, many times removed."

Harry's mouth dropped in awe. He was related to the most powerful and famous of the Angels. How was this possible? Also, how was he judged as worthy of a visit from this nearly omnipotent being, he may have done something good but he had done many bad things as well, I mean look at how many times he had broken the rules or got someone hurt. He looked down in disgrace and embarrassment. This paragon of Light and Holiness thought him worthy of praise, how wrong he was.

"Now Harry what is wrong? Why do you show shame at being praised for your accomplishments?"

"Because…this doesn't make up for my failures, I mean all of my rule breaking and my inability to protect those around me that I care about. I put everyone in danger just by existing near them. This one good deed itself will lead to more trouble down the road for these people; I have gifted them with the curse of change. Every time I do something especially good my actions lead to something worse in return. Look at first year I nearly got Ron and Hermione killed helping me, and second year Hermione got petrified and Ron nearly lost his memories, and last year if hadn't done anything Sirius probably would have caught Peter and turned him in and gotten freed but then I showed up and buggered everything. And even outside of school. I nearly killed Dudley with a boa constrictor and I felt no remorse! You stand there and compliment me on my heroics but I don't deserve any of it."

Sobs soon took over as Harry mourned the wasted breath of this Angel and his undeserving attention. And as he thought of that he remembered the lesson his Aunt had given him about the Seven Deadly Sins. He spoke of each time he had fallen prey to them and with each explanation his mood sank deeper into despair:

Pride21, he envisioned himself winning at Quidditch and laughing at Malfoy.

Greed, he saw his expression when he first looked into his trust vault at Gringotts.

Envy, he remembered the jealousy he felt at Ron being with Hermione.

Gluttony, he saw himself wolfing down food at a celebratory party in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Lust, he felt the stirring in his chest as he held Hermione close on Buckbeak's back.

Sloth, he saw the days in History of Magic class where all he did was sleep.

Wrath, he remembered the feelings he had for Snape every time the man did something to him.

All of these he had felt and all of them he thought darkened his soul and weighed on his heart. He couldn't bear to look at the pure and holy being before him; for fear that he would contaminate the Angel. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder and he looked up into the kind face of Michael. He tried to pull back, but the winged man was too strong and pulled Harry into a caring and firm embrace. He spoke evenly and kindly to the heartbroken boy.

"Harry, you are the purest soul in the world. All of those sins you feel you committed were naught but your humanity showing itself. For example:

Your 'Pride', you are not arrogant in it, you are joyous in the accomplishments of teamwork and the reaching of a goal.

Your 'Greed', you didn't feel the need to hoard the money, you were only surprised at the amount before you.

Your 'Envy', this is not jealousy, you truly love that girl and only want her to feel the same way. Remember, love is a selfish thing but it is also pure.

Your 'Gluttony', come on every teenage boy eats like that, you know that.

Your 'Lust', that was not a sexual stirring, but the movement of your heart at being close to the one you yearn for and almost admitting your love to her.

Your 'Sloth', if you look back you will notice that every other student fell asleep also, meaning that the fault lies not with you but with the professor.

Your 'Wrath', you are not being unduly hateful to Snape, you are rebelling against his irrational loathing for you and his biased and selfish actions.

So you see nothing you do is sinful. You, even when breaking rules and laws, only do it for the good of others, even if they will never know it was you who saved them. This in itself, Harry, is proof that you are a rare soul who can never fail to do the right thing no matter the cost. I am as proud of you as your parents are, and I know that you are fulfilling exactly what they wished for you. So you need not feel shame. Besides the only reason I was allowed to be the one to visit you was because we are related, otherwise it would have been the Big Guy."

Harry's eyes widened at this. "Are you saying that I would have had a vision of God?"

"Yep, though you don't have to sound so biblical about it. HE probably would have created a scene involving a library and a fireplace with two chairs and some mugs of hot chocolate. HE really enjoys the simpler things in life and only goes Old Testament22 on people when they're too stubborn to accept that HE likes to be comfortable before being all powerful. Now do you have any questions for me, oh wait before you ask no I cannot tell you anything of your parents afterlife except that they are always watching you and will cheer for you the whole time. Now ask away."

Harry digested this information first before smiling, so God was just like him22. He was worshipped, literally, for something that he really didn't want recognition for and tried to show people that he was just as normal as them, but no matter what he did they couldn't be swayed. He thought over his questions an asked the first one that had popped into his head before the whole purity issue.

"Why do you talk like an everyday person, I mean shouldn't you speak in higher forms of language?"

"Hahahaha, Wouldst thou prefer it if I spoketh in this manner? Dost this please thine ear more or shalt I finish with the pomp and circumstance of this speech that thou hast expected of me? Actually I can speak in any language or form that I choose but I feel most comfortable when speaking most simply, all of the medieval thees, and thous are heavy on the tongue and tire me out. Anyway next question?"

"Umm, why did you just appear now if I have accomplished so many good deeds before?"

"Ahh, getting more serious are we? Well to put it simply someone was blocking us. We in the Angel Corps have tried to contact since you saved that Miss Granger from that troll and we had been watching over you since the night you destroyed Voldemort. For no matter what anyone says the real reason you defeated him was because of both you r mother's love, which is extra strong as she is almost a full Angel, and your own pure soul. To illustrate it better you're the purest person to be born since the year 0. Can you guess who that was?" Michael the Archangel answered smiling.

"Wow you really think so? Does that mean I can help that many people as well?"

"Actually you should be able to help more because he ended up on the wrong side politically, where you have the support of a greater percentage of the population."

Harry was awestruck; could he really help that many people? "Umm… okay, how about…How are we related?"

"Well that's an interesting one. You see back long ago when the humans didn't exist, and all creatures lived in peace in the Garden of Eden, the Angels were all of one group. Now you probably know about the betrayal and fall of Lucifer, and how there were three sides in the war. There were his forces, which became the fallen angels and corruptions; there were my forces, which stayed as the quintessential angels; and there were those who abstained from action, the Fae as they became, for they admitted to being unsure of which side, if any, would win and didn't want to risk making enemies as they were among the less powerful divine forces. Their leader was my triplet sister Anael24 and a little known secret is that Lucifer was our triplet brother. _Sigh _I still don't understand why he did it. It was so sudden, I mean until about a day before he betrayed us he had fought the rebels with greater passion than even me. Anyway my sister led her followers down to the Earth to find out why they had weaker powers in Heaven. Upon arriving there they suddenly felt a massive influx of power coming from the nearby trees, and thus the Dryadic Angels were born. You are descended from her directly and so are in essence my nephew, I also feel that because your mother reminded me so much of my sister that I kept treating her like a younger sister. So as an aftermath of this war and the exodus of the Dryads, the forces of the Angel Corps were splintered, and we were left with three tribes: the Heavenly, of whom I became leader; the Fallen, who were led by Lucifer's second-in-command Appoloin25 who abandoned him at the last minute to return to God's good graces; and finally the Earthly, led by Anael, they are now called the Fae after generations of breeding with non-divine organisms. Opposed to us are the two tribes of corruptions that follow Lucifer: the Devils and the Demons. They have a fierce rivalry going on and heave destroyed more of each other than all of the Holy Forces combined have. If you're wondering what the difference between the two is I'll tell you. Demons are the more animalistic and bestial type of Corruption, whereas Devils are more humanoid.

Of course Anael and I still see each other occasionally but, she cannot return to Heaven without sacrificing her people's safety and I cannot stay on Earth for long periods of time without damaging my soul. We both still miss Lucifer and neither of us understands his reasons for betraying us. I only hope we can save him before the Apocalypse because I don't think either of us will be able to fight wholeheartedly without him."

Harry listened intently to the epic story that was unfolding around him. Could it really happen? '_Wait! That's it! I know what I can sacrifice myself for! I'll save Lucifer from his darkened heart and bring him back to his brother and sister, and then they will be whole and happy again. Yes that should definitely benefit the world. I know what they say to defeat an army cut off the Head, so by removing their leader the corruptions should fall into disarray and then the holy armies can defeat them once and for all.'_ Harry began to make plans to study up on his goal and to find allies who could help him prepare, he would also have to find a way of preventing someone else from following him there, because he wasn't going to risk anyone else's life to complete his quest.

When Michael finished he noticed his pseudo-nephew was deep in thought. He could see exactly where the boy's thoughts were going and was about to stop him from committing himself to the plans, when a warm wind blew by bringing the scent of rain. He looked upward and felt a cold dread sink into his heart. He spoke to the Creator in his head, '_Is this his fate my Lord? Is he to be sent on this quest to bring Luc his salvation by sacrificing himself? Why must I lose my dearest nephew to gain my dearest brother? I hope that you will guide him to safety if he completes his quest because I do not believe Anael or I could survive it if he lost his life. I have watched over him since Lily's death and he has grown into an extraordinary boy, one who makes me proud to call him my family. Please my Lord give him at least a small period time to live as a child once more._'

A deep but soft voice spoke back, '_I will do my best my son. I am proud that you have opened your heart to him, he reveres you as an ideal role model and hopes to make you happy and whole once more by redeeming Lucifer._' Michael felt tears form in his eyes and nodded sadly, a smile formed on his lips. '_Only Harry,_' he thought proudly. "Alright then Harry time for you to return to your own consciousness. I hope to see you again soon. And just remember…I'm always watching so if you need help just ask." Harry stood and put forward his hand to shake it, but the Archangel pulled him into another embrace. "I love you Harry, please don't get yourself hurt too bad, okay?" They smiled at each other and then the world around Harry faded into black.

oΩo


End file.
